Crazy About You
by foggybrisk
Summary: Clare knew what if was like to touch Eli Goldsworthy, to tease him, to kiss him, dream of him. He would come every night and vanish by the morning, but one day, he stayed. That was the only thing that puzzled Clare, why did he stay?
1. Chapter 1

_Our breaths began to mingle as his face inched closer to mine. The only thing I could focus my eyes on was his lips; perfectly positioned to form his infamous smirk. My breath hitched at the back of my throat as I felt his hand run up my waist and gently caress the side of my breast. My eyes closed and I let out a shaky breath as his hand travelled higher until finally finding its destination on my neck. He gripped my neck carefully yet firmly. By now, our lips were only 2 inches apart. He yanked my head up closer to his forcing my eyes to yank open and I met his intense gaze; his hazel green orbs which only seemed to be getting darker by the second. Now, there was only 1 inch left between our lips. _

_I knew I wanted to close that gap but I couldn't do that. He wouldn't like it. It was clear by the expression on his face and his taunting smirk that he wanted to be the one in control. He wanted to tease me and harass me until I gave him what he wanted. Well, he'd just have to see that I have more self control than he thought, because there was no way I was going to give into the temptation. No matter how much I really wanted to just grab him by the collar and kiss him until our lips shrivelled up, I just couldn't do that. _

_By now, our staring had turned into some sort of competition. We were both pleading, trying to tell one another to make the move already. Well actually, I was pleading, he was simply smirking and staring at me with an arrogant expression. My gaze turned into a glare from seeing the smug look he was wearing. _

_His other hand began tracing imaginary circles on my waist while both of my hands were awkwardly placed on his shoulders. My grip tightened as his other hand smoothly made its way to the hem of my blouse just barely grazing the pale skin beneath it. I gasped and shivered and while I hoped he didn't notice his smirk just grew more pronounced. _

_I felt my face heat up and my cheeks redden. And then suddenly, he broke the stare. His eyes, for a fraction of a second, stared at my lips. He looked back up to lock his eyes with mine and I barely caught his tongue peeking out from his mouth to lick his lips in the most slowest and sensual way I could possibly imagine. _

_Complete lust had taken over his eyes. He moved even closer to me and forcefully pulled me flush against his hard chest. By now, every part of our body was touching except our lips. I decided to be bold for once and locked my hands in his black locks pulling his forehead to meet mine. The smirk made its way back onto his lips. Finally, he moved closer and placed his lips right next to my ear. _

"_What do you want Clare? Tell me what you want." His voice came out as the deepest and most velvety sound I had ever heard. And yet somehow, I still didn't know what it sounded like even after hearing it many times before. _

_I knew what he was asking me. He wanted me to beg. His eyes held that evil glint. And you know what? I couldn't take it any longer. If he thought I had no self control, then so it is. Because there is no way, I'm going to wait even a minute longer for his lips to meet mine. _

"_Please," I moaned, "Please just... just kiss me."_

_I know my voice was a little shaky and I couldn't keep the moan in. His expression changed from wanting to satisfy. He got what he wanted. Now if only he could give me what I wanted... no NEEDED. _

"_I love it when you beg," he chuckled right next to my ear, gently sucking on the earlobe. I cringed at his possessive tone._

_Just when he was leaning in and I was closing my eyes finally happy that we could have this moment, I couldn't feel my hands touching his hair anymore. In fact, I couldn't feel my body pressed up against his anymore. My eyes flew open and I saw him beginning to disappear. He gave me one final taunting smirk, and then... he had vanished into thin air. No sign of him. No trace of him. He had once again, disappeared and left me alone with a painful throb in my heart. I wondered how long he would continue doing this. More importantly, I wondered how long I would see him until one day; he would finally vanish out of my mind...forever. _

I whipped up from my bed and panted. Right next to me was my alarm clock. I quickly shut it off and ran a hand through my curls. As my hand trailed down towards my face, I could feel beads of sweat etched onto my forehead plastering my curls into place. I could smell HIS scent radiating from my hand. The dream had felt so real. In fact, I didn't even know if it was a dream anymore. Every day he would come into my dreams and leave me breathless or speechless. It was like this from day one. Even before I had admitted to myself that I was attracted to the man who showed up in my dreams every night, he had managed to always leave me without words. I would either be breathing hard from what he had said or left wide eyed watching him fade away.

I sighed as I threw the blankets off my body. It was time to wake up and smell the coffee, I thought to myself. It was time to wake up from the dream world and step into reality because as another dream passes by, another day arrives. I sighed and made my way towards the bathroom trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes as I got ready for school.

I had decided that the worst part about going to school was waiting for Alli to get ready. She always took WAY too long to get ready and trust me; you wouldn't want to wait outside her door nearly getting a sore throat while shouting at her to get ready.

"Alli, could you get ready any slower?" I asked with sarcasm laced in my voice.

"Yes actually I could. I'm getting ready pretty fast compared to the usual time I take," she responded in a smug tone. I now didn't know what to be angry about; the fact that she completely ignored my sarcasm or the fact that perhaps tomorrow, I'd have to wait even longer than today.

I heaved a sigh and the jumped slightly as the door behind me slammed open. I turned around with a gasp and saw Sav slightly chuckling, probably having seen my mini panic attack. "Whoa, baby Edwards, didn't see you there, sorry," he said with a small smile.

The thing about Sav was that he was completely adorable and his voice was just too sweet. Of course I wasn't mad at him, but sometimes even if I am, I can never truly stay mad at him. His intentions are just never bad.

"It's ok but do you think you can tell Alli to hurry up. I really don't want to be late for school or miss first period," my voice had pleaded almost desperately to Sav.

As Sav slammed his hand on Alli's door a few times and I cringed from its loudness, he shouted, "Alli we don't have all day. I'm not going to drive you to school if you aren't downstairs in 5 minutes and I don't think mom and dad would be proud of getting a call home from school saying you're late."

Alli had slammed the door open and was now ready for school. I shook my head at her and gave her an irritated look only to be met with her sheepish expression.

Finally, we made our way outside and in Sav's car.

The best thing about Sav was that he would always support me in telling Alli to shut up once in a while on our car ride to school.

He would be driving in the front seat and just nodding along to what Alli said while I would do the same. We would share knowing glances and irritated looks while rolling our eyes indicating how repetitive Alli's conversations were getting, chuckle and pretend to listen. Sometimes I would even get the courage to tell Alli to quiet down and Sav would support me 100 % while telling her to do the same. Soon, sure enough, we would have a quiet Alli either texting or staring out the window. It would be bliss.

Now though, I have to hear Alli's constant blabbering and Sav didn't seem like he was going to stop her at all. I felt a little annoyed by this because usually, Sav would always have my back.

"And I mean, come on, I know I made a mistake but a 90 % isn't exactly a bad mark. I can't believe they don't understand. I just-"

"Ok Alli. Why don't you just silently think to yourself about your frustration with your parents instead of putting your thoughts into words," I said. I had heard her story about her parents not appreciating her enough a countless number of times. And although I knew how strict they were, I just couldn't bear to hear this story again.

"Sorry Clare," Sav spoke. "I just missed this at university. And normally I would be tuning her out by now, but I guess Alli's nonsense grew on me. I missed her and her childishness," he stated while looking towards Alli.

She returned his look with a smile and gave me a pointed "I TOLD YOU SO" look later. I just responded with sticking my tongue out at her.

"Oh trust me, when I ever need to fall asleep at university, I'll just call you Alli. I'll tune you out and fall asleep. It will feel just like home," I chuckled.

She glared at me and replied back. "That will be IF we even attend different universities Clare. I won't let you get sick of me that easily."

I chuckled and nodded. We fell into a comfortable silence until finally Alli decided to speak once again. "So Clare, looking forward to seeing Jake again?" she teased.

I simply glared while grumbling an incoherent "stop it" and "it's not that." She merely laughed and Sav chuckled. I felt my cheeks reddening and just sort of shrugged my shoulders trying to hide my embarrassment.

Jake and I had started going out just a week ago. And for some reason, I still felt nervous and giddy around him. I had spent so much time having a crush on him that I never really thought about what would happen if Jake and I actually went out. And now here we are, dating for a week and I couldn't have been more nervous or excited.

Jake was only my second boyfriend after K.C so I wasn't all that experienced with all this dating stuff. I was still this innocent Clare that people thought of as a saint but Jake managed to see pass through that. I wouldn't exactly say that Jake and I had the same interests and that he knew so much about me, but he liked me and I appreciated the fact that I felt so relaxed with him.

Though there were those times when I felt like he didn't quite understand me and at first I just thought we didn't know each other very well so it was going to take time but something in my heart kept telling me that I wasn't feeling what I was supposed to feel. Not to mention these stupid dreams about an unknown green eyed boy were haunting me. Actually, the boy was haunting me. He seemed to be all I could think about at times and although I got this uneasy feeling every time I thought of him, I just couldn't stop. It felt as if I was addicted to this boy.

I shook my head furiously yet subtly trying to shake the train of thought out of my head. It seemed as if Alli and Sav were confused with my behaviour judging by the looks on their faces. I was just about to respond to their questioning looks when luckily, we had arrived at Degrassi. _Thank god, _I thought to myself.

"Thanks so much for the ride Sav," I decided to say.

"Yeah thanks Sav. I'll see you at home later. And Clare, I'll see you in science class. I have to go find Adam and Drew," Alli fare welled.

I shot her a confused look to ask her why she was going to go look for Adam and Drew. "We are teamed together for a history assignment and we have some last minute things to discuss. Bye," she waved and went off to look for her partners.

I sighed and turned to get out of the car. As I turned around to wave one final time to Sav, he spoke, "Hey Clare, since it's been a while since you and I caught up, do you want to have dinner with me this evening? The rents' aren't returning until late night and Alli will probably be hanging out with Jenna so we could just talk and well, talk," he suggested.

I nodded in recognition and replied, "Sure Sav, dinner would be great."

He smiled and waved and finally took off.

I knew why Sav wanted to "catch up." And even though talking wasn't something I always preferred doing, it would be nice to talk to Sav. He was like an older brother and I really needed someone to talk to ever since he left for university. Just like it was hard for Alli having Sav leave for university, it wasn't easy for me either.

It took several days for me to finally overcome the fact that he was gone but I knew I could always call or email. He had become family to me and I didn't want him to leave. After all, I was never really good with change and all.

I decided to dwell on the past about Sav later. Right now, my goal was to get inside the school, talk to Jake, and get stuff out of my locker and head on over to french class. I made my way up the last few steps and headed inside the doors.

_Let the day begin, _I thought to myself making my way to the usual spot Jake would be waiting for me.

The worst part about my locker is that it is at the worst location in the school. Having your locker located directly in front of the teacher's lounge, otherwise known as the staffroom isn't exactly good.

Teacher are constantly coming or leaving and passing or stopping. If it isn't the biology teacher, it's the history teacher. If it isn't any of the teachers, it's the principle. Also, every teacher happens to know who you are. At first I thought I could use this to my advantage and that it would give me opportunities especially since I always greet people with a smile and a positive attitude but, it turns out I was absolutely wrong to even consider that.

Teacher would make comments or unnecessary remarks such as "Clare did you finish that lab report? It's 25% of your final grade" or "I hope you studied for your history test." And being nagged about how I should tutor students or help out after school isn't exactly what I like to hear. Tell me, is it so wrong to just relax and take a breather after class ends?

Today as I approached my locker, I noticed that there were no signs of any teachers. I quickly rushed to get all my books and binders for the morning classes and scurried all the way to French class hoping to meet Jake.

Surely enough, he standing was right there leaning against the wall. I stifled a chuckle as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes or when he tried to hide his loud yawn. Finally, after turning his head to the side, his eyes caught mine and I noticed a smile forming onto his face.

When I stood in front of him, he decided to greet me, "Hello Clare."

I gave him a bright smile in return. "Good morning," I replied in return. I had to tippy-toe to give him a kiss on the cheek. He chuckled while doing the same, placing one hand on my cheek and leaning down to kiss the other one.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to get some grub at The Dot or someplace and hang out later." Jake asked.

After giving him an apologetic smile, I said "Well you see, Sav just came back to visit from UBC for a couple of days and he asked me earlier if I wanted to grab some dinner and hang out later after school. I already agreed to his suggestion Jake."

He frowned before suspiciously asking, "I thought he came to visit family. Shouldn't he be trying to spend as much time at home with them, or studying for exams or whatever?"

I rolled my eyes at the question. Jake never really understood my relationship with Sav and even thought I knew it could be a little confusing, the tone in his voice was a little annoying. _You've only been dating him for a week Clare, _I thought to myself.

"Well, Sav was always like an older brother to me and always felt like a part of the family. And if I consider him an older brother, he considers me as his little sister. Last time I checked, it was legal for brothers and sisters to have dinner together," I responded.

Jake let out a chuckle before sighing. He then proceeded to give me a smile and said "Ok, but you'll have to owe me a date perhaps the day after tomorrow since I told dad I'd help him out at the warehouse tomorrow. And I'm going with him to fix up some stuff at the cabin during the weekend so if you want some Jake time, Friday's your last chance before next week. If I were you, I'd squeeze some time in for myself on my busy schedule." He winked at the end.

I pretended to think about what he said before replying, "Sure, Friday sounds great." With one last chuckle and kiss, he headed to his class and I entered French class.

Jake always had the ability to make me smile and make me feel relaxed from the tension and the thoughts on my mind. But he never actually knew I was in tension or suffocated from all the thoughts in my head. _Give him time Clare, give him time, _I once again told myself,

The morning had gone by pretty quickly and I was now in the cafeteria looking around to see who I could have lunch with. Alli told me she'd be busy in the computer lap making some final touches to her lab report and Jake had to go help build the new sets for the school play.

Normally, I'd be helping with the crops or painting all the sets for the play as well but I was already a part of school newspapers and photography club, that I didn't have the time. I decided to take a small break from other extra-curricular activities this semester.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, I spotted Adam. I sat right across from him and watched him gobble his sandwich in one bite. I cringed at the sight but wiped the look right of my face when he looked up at me. He smiled and I gave him one in return.

"So Ms. Edwards tell me, what do I owe this wonderful day having the pleasure to have lunch with you this lovely afternoon?," Adam questioned with a snobbish tone and his head held high.

I giggled at his behaviour. "Well Mr. Torres, I was wondering who to have lunch with and then I realized I was in luck. You were sitting on this table and I decided to take the opportunity to eat and create small talk with one of my best friends at Degrassi," I declared.

We both chuckled at this. Adam really was my one of my best friends at Degrassi. We had been paired up for several projects in photography club and he was also in my Advanced English class.

It was really easy to get along with Adam, especially with all his jokes and his positive attitude. Adam would always smile and hanging out with him just brightened my day a little bit.

"So Adam, tell me, how are things going with Fiona?" I asked my voice laced with a hint of curiosity.

Adam sighed before explaining, "Things are okay. I mean I talked to her and we worked things out with her being you know, a lesbian and she thanked me for helping her out with the drinking problem. But I don't know, I mean I guess we're friends and I'm glad for that but I just wish she was, or hoped she would be the one to understand. I guess I can't blame her though huh?" he ended with a chuckle but I still sensed the disappointment in his voice.

"Adam, maybe Fiona wasn't meant for you. But now that you think about it, you'll have a strong friendship with her and who knows; maybe you'll meet that lucky girl through her. Fiona knows some pretty nice people after all. And you know that if you ever need girl advice, I'm always here to help you," I ended with a small smile.

Adam nodded and gave me a smile and a thumbs up in return before declaring, "I know you'll help pretty girl," with a wink.

We laughed and continued with eating lunch and made small talk in between until lunch had ended.

I sighed and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell to the Bhandari residence. I wasn't nervous about having dinner with Sav but I was a little curious to how it would be like. It had been a while since Sav and I had dinner but I figured it would be nice, like old times.

Sav whipped open the door startling me a bit but I quickly gained my posture before he had a chance to notice.

"Ah, Clare, come in!" Sav exclaimed.

I took a seat on the couch in the living room and Sav sat right next to me. "Hey, hope I'm not too early," I said a little worried.

"Clare, it's no problem. I just finished studying for my exams and I was going to take a break anyway. I'm glad you came. Oh and we're having lasagne. Hope that's ok with you," Sav explained.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Of course it's ok. I love lasagne."

Sav and I headed to the dining area to set up the table. This felt like old times. During my parents' divorce, Alli had gotten in some trouble with her parents after what happened with Drew and them finding her diary. Alli and her parents now maintained a good relationship and even though they could be a little strict.

Sav and I talked and had dinner. The lasagne was delicious and he even drove me home after our little hang out.

Making my way upstairs to my room, I sat down on my bed. Just as soon as I finished kicking off my shoes, I got up and turned around only to be met with a pair of exotic green eyes staring back at me. I gasped in shock, shook my head with eyes shut tight and when I opened them, the black haired boy was still staring back at me with an alluring smirk plastered to his face. _Oh god, _I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Gone with the wind

Chapter 2

You know how in Twilight Bella thought she saw Edward in her room but all of a sudden it seemed as if he had disappeared? Well, I was kind of expecting the same thing to happen to me but even after I had rubbed my eyes, shook my head and even slapped my face several times, I could still see forest green eyes piercing into my own.

_There's only one thing left to do, _I thought to myself slowly getting off the bed. I turned around with my back facing the black haired boy who was now, I'm pretty sure, wearing a confused look on his face. I made my way to one of my bedroom walls and started to bang my head against it.

"Get a hold of yourself Clare. You're imagining things and you're probably mental. No wait, you are mental. You're seeing things," I chastised myself while continuing to bang my head.

My forehead was starting to hurt and before I could continue doing what I was doing, I was roughly pulled into a hard chest. My back was against that mysterious boy's chest and I could hear him breathe into my ear. This just made me shiver.

"Stop hurting yourself Clare," he whispered. "You're not going crazy. I'm here in your house, in your room and I'm guessing I've taken control of your mind huh?" he breathed out into my ear.

My breathing got heavier and I felt incredibly dizzy. The forest-eyed boy was still holding onto my waist with both hands and suddenly I realized what was happening. I shrieked out of grip and turned around to face him and give him a piece of my mind.

"Who do you think you are? How do you know my name? What gives you any right to just show up and...and touch me?" I yelled. He raised his eyebrows at me. He was no longer wearing a smirk but more of a scowl on his face. His eyes didn't seem so green anymore either.

The all of a sudden, he chuckled and took a step towards me. I took a step back. He seemed to get the hint that I didn't want to be near him so he just stopped walking and stood there. Finally, he spoke. "Funny how you never complained about me touching you before," he chuckled. He looked away before continuing. "If I remember, you'd always BEG me to touch you, to kiss you, to grope you. What happened to that huh? You got tired of me already?"

"That...that was before. And it was all just a dream. Why are you HERE? In reality? You're supposed to be this person who I dream of not actually someone who I meet," I reasoned.

He didn't say anything. He walked over to my bed and sat down. We fell into an awkward silence, neither of us knowing what to say. He didn't even bother answering any of my questions.

"At least tell me your name. I've always dreamt of you but I never even got to know your name," I spoke.

He looked up at me once again. "Elijah," he said almost so softly that I didn't quite catch it. Lucky for me, he repeated himself. "Elijah Goldsworthy but just... call me Eli."

His name was just as mysterious as the rest of him. It wasn't some random name like Tom, Brian or even _Jake. _

"Eli," the name just slipped from my lips. It felt funny saying it because it's not a very common name but at the same time, it felt...right.

Eli raised his eyebrow, "That's my name," he said.

My eyes widened before I stuttered out, "I-I-I was just...you know-"

"You were just what?" he mocked.

"Nothing, never mind. What are you doing here anyway?" I asked hoping that he'd ignore the fact I didn't answer his question. He sighed before walking over to me, so close that our bodies were nearly touching.

He reached out to tuck a lose curl behind my ear and stared directly into my eyes. My breath caught in my throat and my hands made my way to rest onto his chest as I steadied my breathing all while staring into his eyes. They were striking and hypnotizing. For some reason, I couldn't get enough of his stare not matter how self- conscious it made me feel. His stare had this power which made my body fill with lust and desire; not something the innocent Clare would want but with Eli looking at me with the same lust and longing, I couldn't control myself.

His arm wrapped around my waist and his hand rested on my cheek. "You're not pushing me away anymore," he smirked. I felt my knees weaken at the sight of his smirk and I was sure I would've collapsed had it not been for his arm to tighten its grip on my waist even more. I didn't fall...luckily but my breathing had quickened and begun to waver especially with our faces being just inches apart.

I soon realized that I hadn't responded to his statement and so I said the only thing I could. "You didn't answer my question yet. Why are you here?"

Eli sighed before burying his face into my neck. I gasped and I felt his lips curl into a smile on the pale skin of my neck. He nuzzled his head deeper into my neck trying to get comfortable. Eli had a tendency of coming in contact with my neck a lot. In my dreams, he'd always mention how much he liked to rest his head there. He liked to kiss me there, liked to tease me and trail his lips up my neck. He didn't really do any of those things now but him just simply resting his read there, and for me to feel his lips on my neck, well that alone, felt better than any dream I ever had.

Everything was quiet for a while and no one spoke. My hands were still resting on Eli's chest but I realized that they were now clutching his shirt. My breathing was steady until I felt a hand grab the back of my head roughly and pull it back to expose my neck. Eli's lips were all over my neck trying to trail kisses up my jaw, sucking, biting, and licking. I gasped in shock as I wasn't expecting this but started to moan as his tongue left a wet trail up my neck. He then proceeded to bit and suck every part of skin he was exposed to. It hurt a little but the pleasure was far greater for me to make him stop. He healed the pain by gently licking the sore spots and leaving soft kisses until coming to a halt.

"I guess I couldn't stay away any longer," he whispered into my ear. He was panting now probably from all the attention he gave to my neck which by the way was left burning.

I was confused by his answer though. "What do you mean you couldn't stay away? Who are you Eli?" I asked desperately wanting answers.

He pulled back from me and paced back and forth while running his hands through his hair every once in a while. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't really know how to explain it to you Clare. I just, I just showed up in your dreams, wanted to come see you in reality and here I am."

Eli stopped pacing and just looked at me. I was still confused but I decided to get to the other questions in mind before trying to figure out the whole dream vs. reality thing.

"Ok, can anyone but me see you?" If anyone like my mom or dad saw him with me, I'd be questioned for sure. And if Jake saw him, I'd literally have to kill myself.

Eli chuckled, "Why, scared your boyfriend is going to see you with me?" I whipped my head up to look at him. His eyes held anger in them and his lips were forming a scowl.

"Well if you must know, then yes. I am scared Eli because you can't just show up and expect me to just...well," I ran out of things to say so I just simply asked, "Are you going to leave any time soon?"

As much as I hated to admit, I didn't want Eli to go. I wanted him to stay; having seen him in reality made me want to know him more. I had always found him mysterious and I knew that even though this was some form of betrayal to Jake, I simply could not get enough of Eli.

He was incredibly attractive and annoyingly confident. Eli was just too cocky and as much as that would annoy me, with Eli, it felt like a turn on. Sure he managed to frustrate me, even now but for some reason, I felt even more drawn to him.

"Only if you want me to," he said. At first I had no idea what he was saying having been too caught up in my thoughts and all but soon I remembered the question I had asked him earlier.

"No, I- I don't want you to go. It's just that," I sighed and took a deep breath before continuing on, "I'm so used to you showing up in my thoughts and dreams that this honestly seems impossible."

Eli nodded in understanding. "I don't want to put any pressure on you or anything and trust me, the last thing I want to do is overwhelm you but I just wanted to experience reality. See how your life is like in reality even though I already know a little about it," Eli admitted.

I was glad that some sort of communication and understanding was forming between us. I certainly didn't want Eli to leave but at the same time, I didn't want to betray Jake. I knew I could always just say Eli was a friend but at the same time, if Eli asked to kiss me or even if he just randomly planted one on me, I wouldn't stop him. I wouldn't be ABLE to stop him. Eli's kisses drove me wild; something Jake's kisses could never do.

With Eli it was all about him dominating. Eli had never actually kissed my fully on the lips in my dreams but his hands had always wandered whenever he teased me. I never stopped him from brushing his hand lightly against my breast even though I could never actually control what I was doing in my dream. Although, I knew that if Eli were to do that in reality, I still wouldn't stop him.

But unfortunately, I was just too selfish to think about Jake. Right now, I wanted nothing more than to feel Eli's hands on me and for him to stay. I wanted; no I NEEDED that assurance, that security to tell me that he would be here tomorrow and that I'd see him again. With that, I made my decision.

I walked closer to him before leaning up and whispering into his ear, "Stay Eli. Please stay."

Eli brought one hand to press against my back before pulling me flush against him. He used his other hand to roughly tangle into my hair before diving back to my neck finishing his work of art that was apparently, yet incomplete. This time, I rolled my head back willingly to give him more access and tangled my hands into his dark locks. I moaned deeply and gasped when he hit the sensitive spots gently sucking or nibbling.

I woke up hoping to be tangled up with another body but ended up feeling oddly alone. I lifted myself from my sleeping position hoping to see Eli but instead came across a note left on my night stand.

_Clare,_

_Sorry I had to go and leave without saying bye. I'll come back later around 10 tonight. You better be awake, it is Friday after all. See you then._

_Eli_

It was a simple note. There was no mention of anything that happened last night. Although I was a hopeless romantic, and hoped to see something like: _P.S You look cute when you sleep, _I also knew that Eli liked to keep things simple. I was just glad he was returning. _That's all that matters _I thought getting out of bed to get ready for school.


End file.
